The Queen's Fool
by rock n roll star
Summary: Once in the court of Queen Anne, Coralie finds life dull, and goes off with a certain captain. Dealing with her huge crush on Will, her fued with Elizabeth, her mixed feelings for Jack, she finds herself in the middle of piracy. [complete]
1. Chapter one

**Ok, here is another story. Im going to write a sequal of the Fox Island...but while I'm doing that I decided to start another story. Inspiration comes best in dreams.**

**Chapter one: Betrothed.**

"Miss.?" The drudge asked me. "Miss.? Your bath is ready." I still didn't reply. "Very well, Miss. If you need anything, just call for one of us." Still didn't speak. As soon as she left I picked up the glass rose that Markus had given me as a betrothal preasant, and threw it across my apartments. It shatterd on the stone wall and the million pieces fell to the floor.

"That is what I think of you." I said aloud, and went to take my bath.

Here I was. In the court of Queen Anne. About to be married to the one man I hated with a passion. It was all my parents doing. Maria and George were power happy, and if I didn't marry a Count at least, I was nothing. So, the managed to get me betrothed to a monster. But what did they care? The monster was an Earl. My family is a somehwat decendant from the Howards, who were related to Queen Elizabeth I. But his brach never really took off. So they had to marry me. My brother, Edward was now a Marquis, and my parents were quite pleased.

And yet. Still here I was. I was a lady-in-waiting for Queen Anne. She had taken a liking for me. For my "wit" and "charm". Yes, I had wit and charm, but so did every other coutier in the whole court. I think she was just lonely.

I got out after a half an hour and decided to see my "betrothed", hoping againts hope that I could make him call it off. I dressed carefully. In a spended gown of rich green velvet, I made my way to his apartment.

At the door however, I was stopped. "His Grace is not well." Mr. Lopez said to me.

"Well, I will help him in any way I can." I said in my sweet courtier voice.

"He wishes not to see anyone, m'lady." I pushed passed him and barged into his rooms. I almost passed out at the sight.

It wasn't gory, it wasn't scary, It wasn't anything like that. It was just plain _wrong._

"What?" Markus asked coming towards me. "Why do you stare?" His whole enterage went quite, and the music died away. "What? What duex?" I blinked, and tried not to laugh, or throw up. "What is it?" He asked again.

I said in a monotounus tone: "Your wearing a dress, my lord."

"Yes, yes. I am wearing a dress, Yes. Just like my mother, my sister, and you. I only wear them, in private. Or with my close friends." I raised an eyebrow. He was wearing a black silk and ermine trimed dress, with a white petticoat. After I sized him up, I turned on my heal. As I was going out the door, Mr Lopez came to me. "Madame, let me explain." I stopped at gave him a shrewed look.

"Non. I understand everything." I said in French. He sighed and went back into the rooms. I ran to the queens rooms, hoping she could at least call off the wedding.

"Ah, Coralie" She said as I walked in and bowed the customary three times. "Rise. What is it?"

"Your magesty, I was hoping, wondering, wishing that you can call off my wedding." I said in a rush, standing up.

"You do not like your betrothed? He is a fine man, and you would be wife to an Earl." I shook my head.

"I cannout marry him, your magesty. Markus is not...all there, Your Magesty." She nodded.

"Was he wearing a dress?" She asked a gleam in her eyes.

"Oui, how did you know?"

"Oh, I walked in on him before. I never thought to tell you. I thought you knew."

"It seems that everyone knew, but me." I was going to add something else, except that a man waltz into the queens rooms. He walked right up to her, and didn't even bow! He just stood there, with a...alright, I admitt it, a sexy smile.

"Ah. Captain. I would like you to meet my favorite little maid, Coralie(pronouced coral-lie). Coralie, this is Captain Sparrow. He is my fool." I drew my head back. A fool? This man looked like a pirate.

"Ah, Anne, you are too kind. I am no fool. Just meerly one who likes to jest. Pleased to meet you." He said, and swept a hauty bow.

"Indeed." I said stifly.

"Coral, Mr. Sparrow has been a guest at my court for a while now. I like to call him my fool, or jester, not because he is one, but because he makes me laugh. Espesially with his stories about Port Royal, Jamcia...Have you been there?" I shook my head, but this time Mr. Sparrow interjected.

"Youve never been to Port Royal? Why its a very exciting place. There are armed men everywhere! And you cant breathe without getting thrown in the brig." He made wide gestures with his hands.

"Sounds, nice." I said, slightly interested.

"Oh, well if you like the sound of that, wait till you hear about Tourtuga! Now with that place no man ever goes...," But the queen stopped him before I found out what no man ever goes without.

"Mr. Sparrow! Coralie hasn't been out of court. She does not want to hear of this town where pirates are the law, and the guilty."

"Your Magesty, with all due respect, I would like to hear this mans tales. I do not think my life has been as shelterd as you make it out to be. I was raised in court, Your Magesty, so I am not all that innocent to the ways of this world." The queen looked taken aback by my small speech, but she recoverd and smiled.

"Be good, sweet maid, and let who will be clever; do noble things, not dream the all day long." I gasped.

"Your Magesty, are you doing, what I think you are?" I breathed.

"You are forthwith, banished from court. You are not to step foot inside my castle, and no man in this court shall marry you. including Monsiuer Markus." She said with a smile on her lips. Then she turned to Mr. Sparrow. "Take her, will you? I think she should like to see Port Royal, and Tourtuga. Make her part of your crew. I shall make sure that you are not hunted by the English." Mr. Sparrow bowed, and held an arm out to me. I gingerly took it.

"Be gone with you! Away from my court!'' The queen said in mock anger. And I walked out with a man I barely knew.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two: Not more pirates!

I packed all of my things and we went from court. I didn't know this man, yet he seemed kind enough. He kept telling me about his adventures with the undead, armed men, and cursed treasure.

"Your not happy without a good curse, are you?" I asked him as we made our way to the docks.

"No." He said simply. We walked to the end of the pier and I saw a larg black ship. The sails were black as well, and full of holes. I wondered how this ship sailed!

"This is it?" I asked skeptically. He scowled at me.

"This is me pride and joy, madame..._The Black Pearl_!" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. I left court...for this? I shrugged and followed him up the ramp.

"Who is this?" A petite and very pretty girl asked. I noticed she had an English accent and was wearing a nice gown.

"Ah, the queen wanted me to take this maid off of her hands...Apparently shes a real party animal!" My mouth dropped open. "Coralie, Elizabeth, the likewise." He said and walked away in his odd manner.

"I dont know what hes talking about..." I said lamely. She gave me a small smile.

"Thats just Jack...Your going to have to put up with his..."dry" humor." I tilted my head to one side and watched as he was directing a _very _good looking man. Jack was fliging his arms up and down trying to get the handsome man to do the same.

"Oh! Thats Will, my beau." She said noticing the target of my stare. I quickly dropped my gaze, feeling uncomfortable. "Shall I show you to a cabin?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence. I nodded.She led me through a maze below until we reached a door. "This is it." She said and walked away.

I gingerly opened the door, and looked in. It was just an ordinary cabin. A bunk, a desk, a chair, and a small loo off to the side. I set my things down on the floor, and looked through the contents of the desk. I found writing material, a quill, ink and parchment. And a small leather bound journal. It had a lock on it so I didn't bother. I closed the drawers and looked around.

This was it? This was a pirates life? Quite boring. I sat down on the bed, and heard a small "oof" I jumped off and slowly got to my knees. I was afraid to pull up the bed covers, revealing what was under the bed, but I gathered my courage, and did anyway. I was expecting a rat, or a killer, or even something even scarier, but what stared at me back was a small boy.

"Who are you...?" I asked slowly.

"Please ma'am!" He said in a fast whisper. "Don't tell anyone Im hear until we set sail! I wanted to go onto the account, but they said I was too young...You are not going to tell on me, are you ma'am?" He said. He had an Irish accent, and it made him ever the more cute.

"Nay. I wont tell on ye. But you had best get out from under there...Dust bunnies might getcha!" He scrambled out of the small space, and was covered in dust.

"Where shall I hide?" He asked looking around.

"Now wait just a moment!" I protested. "You haven't given me a name..." He gulped.

"My name ma'am,"

"Call me Coralie,"

"Coralie, is John. John Smith." I furrowed my brow.

"Certainly not the son of the man who was one of those to first step foot in the Americas?" I asked.

"The very same, ma...Coralie..." He said my name sheepishly.

"Then I am sure your father misses you."

"No, Coralie...You see my father hasn't been the same since he sailed back to England. He had been shot over there in the savage country...And he has been moody, and ignored me. So, I decided to come onto the account."

"How old are you, boy?"

"I just turned eight."

"Eight years old, eh? Hmm. I dunno if the captain will take kindly to this, but I am sure I can convince him." I assud the young John, not actually sure myself. John looked releavied for a moment. "Now, for your hiding place...Why dont we put you in the linen closet in the loo?" He gulped again.

"I am afraid of the dark miss."

"And you want to be a pirate...?" He nodded.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose we can open the door a little bit, to let light in?" He nodded quickly, and we went about hiding him. It took a good half hour just to do that, then for me to get all settled in, before I went onto the deck again.

"What have you been doing?" Elizabeth asked me as I emerged squinting onto the deck.

"Oh, you know." I said airily. "Just getting all of my things packed and such." She gave me a hard look but then shook it off and left. I raised an eyebrow after her. A shadow fell across me and I turned around to come face to face with the handsome Will.

"Oh, er...Hullo." I said, blushing slightly.

"Hello." He said giving me a warm smile. "I don't believe we've met?" I stared at him a moment, then rememberd myself.

"Oh! Yes.. My name is Coralie...I just came aboard actually. Um, I was once part of the English court, you see, but life was dull, and I met Jack and the queen was all...boy is she just..." I stopped talking, realizing that I was rambling. He smiled.

"I see. Well, welcome about the _Black Pearl._" He said and walked away. I mentally shook myself and set about walking around.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I turned around again to see Jack staring down at me. I stared back up.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering why there was a small boy in your linnen closet? Do you always carry one around with you, or is it a new feature?" I bit my lip, and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment.

"I don't take kindly to stowaways."

"Please, Captain..." He looked surprised that I called him Captain. "I just recently found out about him. Let him stay! He is a bright little lad, and I'll take care of him!"

"Do you know how to care for a child?"

"Er...No. But it can't be that hard. Please, sir, just, let him stay? His father doesn't want him, and I don't think he has a mother. He is all alone..." I trailed off. Jack looked at me for a long moment then slightly nodded his head.

"Jest...keep him _away _from me. I bloody hate kids." He went to walk away before I asked him:

"How did you find out about him?"

"Oh, Elizabeth told me."


	3. Chapter three

**Steff7: Oh yeah she is going to fight, and/or be in a fight with Elizabeth...In every story coughcoughmyowncoughcough, you see theheroineand Elizabeth being best friends, or relatives, so I decided to kick it up a notch.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter three: The fued

I was stunned when Jack told me Elizabeth ratted me out. It only ment that she went snooping through my things. I imediately didn't like her. I ran back to my cabin to find John sitting there on my bed like an errent school boy.

"They found me..." He said, lip quivering.

"I know. But the captain said you can stay." John looked up at me, and started sobbing. I ran too him and tried to console the frighened little boy.

"Shh! Now this is not how a pirate behaves! You are supposed to be strong and unafraid! It's alright...You can stay...Do you want to stay in this cabin with me? I am sure we can get you a cot.." He nodded into my chest, still crying. I rubbed his back and slightly swayed. He eventually quieted down.

"Im hungry." He hiccuped. I smiled down at him, and took his hand, leading him out into the hallway.

"I wonder where the kitchen is..." I mumbled. We were walking for a while until we ran into an odd looking fellow.

"Excuse me, sir. We were trying to find the kitchen?" The man looked confused for a moment.

"Aye, the galley is down the hall to ye right." We thanked him and quickly went in.

"Can I help you?" Another man asked as we entered.

"Yes, actually. This boy, John, is hungry. I was wondering if he could get an apple, or something?" The man tossed an apple at me. I caught it and gave it to John. He ate it gratefully.

We strolled up on deck and started when we realized that the ship had set sail.

"Where are we going?" I ran to Jack and asked him. He looked up at the sky before answering me.

"I think we are going to take a trip to the Americas." I gasped.

"How long will that take? What about the savages? Or, anything?" He laughed at my fear but I didn't get a chance to defend myself. The ship gave a lurch and my stomach went along with it. I ran to the railing and threw up everything I had eaten.

"Your seasick!" Jack called out happily as I threw up. I moaned and had to be carried back to my cabin, with John fussing over me the whole way.

* * *

"Breakfast!" I heard a familier voice call out from the doorway. I opened my eyes to see Will standing there with a tray of food. I moaned at the sight of it.

"You need to eat." said John, ever alert.

"I need to sleep." I said and rolled over pulling the quilt over my head.

"Hes right." Said Will putting the tray down besides my bed. I poked my head out of the covers, and I wanted to sink into the floor at my aperance. My brown hair was a mess, and I hadn't bathed in a two days. I looked hagard. Will gave me a friendly smile which made me turn red. I looked away and saw John giving me an odd look. I crossed my eyes at him and he laughed. I burried my face into my pillow, and Will left. I fell back asleep without eating.

* * *

I was spred out on my bed the next day, quite well now. I was in my corset, bloomers and stockings, reading a book written by Martin Luther, and radicalist in the 1500s who my greatgreatgreat aunt Anne Boleyn liked.

There was a loud knocking on the door, but instead of waiting for a reply, Jack came barging in.

"I hear that you are better today, madame, is this true?" I nodded. He looked me up and down with a grin and I realized that I was basically in my underwear. I shot up and threw on my dressing gown.

"Why do you wish to know?" I asked trying not to get flustered and tightening my robe a bit.

"Well, it seems that you are a part of the crew...yes?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you have to do your share, no?"

"No!"

"No?"

"No."

"But you are part of the crew now. You have to do your share."

"But, sir! I am a lady!" I protested.

"Elizabeth is a lady, but she works." I snorted. "Lady or not, you have to work. I'll not have you lazing around reading books, while I'm short on crew members." I scowled at him.

"Well I can very well swab decks in a dress, now can I?" Jack looked at me for a moment longer, and I felt my stomach do a filp flop. _Must be hunger. _I thought.

"By the powers your right. I'll be right back." I sat down on the chair by the desk and waited. He came back in a few moments later holding some clothes in his hands. He deposited them onto my bed.

"There ya are. Now, in ten minutes I expect you to be on deck and ready to er...what was it? Oh yes, swab decks." He left with a laugh and I inspected the clothes.

There wasn't anything special about them...Just pirate-ish. Canvas pants, peasant top, and a pair of boots. I rolled down my stockings and got dressed. It took me twenty minutes to get undressed, dressed, and pull my hair up into something that wouldn't get in my way later. I walked to the deck

"You'r late." Jack said spotting me imeadiately.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes, and pointed to a mop and bucket. I moaned.

"After you do that, you can have a break, then you are to polish all of the railings." I glared at him and went over to the bucket.

It took me three bloody hours just to do the decks. Then I as I sat down for my break, Jack yelled at me to get working on the railing.

"Bloody pirate." I mumbled under my breath as I polished the wood.

"Whatcha doing?" Will asked coming up to where I was working. I let out a grunt and jerked my head to the rag in my hand. "Jack got you slaving away, eh?" He laughed. Elizabeth came up to us and put a protective hand on Will's arm. I snorted into the railing.

"Will," Elizabeth simpered. "Why aren't you helping me out?"

"With what?" Said Will, confused.

"The um...my trunk needs to be moved." Will went off to do Elizabeth's bidding. She turned to me. "Are you trying to steal my beau?" She asked still with that simper on her face.

"I don't want him." I lied through my teeth.

"What do you want?" She said just as sweetly.

"First off, I want you to take that southern belle simper off your face." She looked confused, but I continued. "Or I'll slap it off, you snooping little needlenose twit. I am not a slave, or a maid for which you can boss around. If I _**EVER**_ catch you in my cabin again, I will not hesitate to shoot you." She huffed and puffed for a moment then stalked off, head high. I had to watch that one.

"Do mine ears decieve me?" Jack asked coming up to me now.

"Huh?"

"Did you, a great lady at court, just tell off _Elizabeth_?" He asked wide eyed. I stared at him for a moment. Then we both burst out laughing.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" I said after our bout of giggling.

"See, life on the _Pearl _is doing ya good." I tilted my head and looked up into his dark eyes. He looked back with no emotion what-so-ever. I looked away blushing. Whether he saw that or not, he didn't say anything about it.

"I think ye earned yerself a drink." Jack said finally, and put a hand on my shoulder, stearing me to the galley. I was amazed to see John in there helping the cook, Derack.

"He's a right smart boy, miss." Said Derack, pointing to John who was cutting up an onion.

"Thanks...He's not mine." I said smiling until I caught the look John threw at me. "But, I am his mother now." I said quickly. He went back to chopping.

"Can ye whip us up some rum?" Jack asked hopefully. Derack nodded and filled up two mugs of the amber liquid. I never tasted rum before, and when I took a big gulp(encouraged by Jack) I started to cough and sputter.

"Heavn't ye had rum before?" Jack yelled over my coughing while he pounded my back.

"Only wine." I said at last when I stopped coughing.

"Ye don't know what yer missin." I took another small sip, but made a face at it. Jack sighed as if I was hopeless. In defiance I took another big gulp, but managed only to go "Hdlgdjhajfjh"...mentally that is.

"So, what is court life like?" Jack asked sitting down and gesturing to the chair besides him. I flopped down and then laughed.

"Oop. Sorry. Um...Court life?" He nodded. "Hell. I mean litterally. You got guys who are gay, and everyone knows, but doesn't know, savvy?" I said gesturing wide with my hands. He gave me a funny look before I continued. "And then the queen. Ha. She said I was her faborite...I mean favorite. Yet she didn't tell me that my soon to be husband was into the hobby of stealing my dresses, and wearing them while other people where have sex all around him. Then my parents...they are hopping mad. And my brother is like, this dude." I laughed again. "I'm so sorry. I have been rambling. I need to finish the railing." I said getting up quickly then sitting back down again as the room spun. "Maybe I'll stay here just a wee bit more." I said with a firm shake of my head, and squeezed my forefinger and thumb together to get the point across.

"Wait a minute...You were betrothed?" Jack asked, realizing what I said.

"Well, not really..." I said furrowing my brow.

"What do you mean 'not really'." Said Jack.

"I mean, we didn't um...You know. Didn't uh, consumate the...uh arangement." Jack raised an eyebrow. I got up, and this time I managed to without falling down. I slowly walked to the deck and bent over to grab my rag that was right on the edge of the ship. Just then a huge wave hit and the ship lunged to one side. My foot slipped on the smooth wood and I toppled into the sea.

"Help!" I called out...I think I called out. My head started to hurt, and I threw up, getting water and puke in my mouth as well as drowning. I had never learned to swim before.

"Damnit, Coralie!" Jack yelled looking down at me as I struggled with the waves. I noticed in my state that it was the first time he said my name to me. That was the last thing I rememberd before I passed out.

* * *

"How, and whydid she fall off the ship?"

"Couldn't hold 'er rum."

"I don't think she should be on this ship." The last voice was definately Elizabeth's. I was awake, but I kept my eyes closed.

"No. I think she might be of some use...She swabbed the decks pretty well." Said Jacks distinct voice. I smiled inwardly at his praise.

"Jack!" This was Will's dulcet voice. "She is a lady of court, and you had her swabbing the decks!"

"Hey! Thas how you started. And besides, she is part o the crew now. She has to do her share."

"Well good. She should. But she doesn't act like a lady from court. She told me that I was a twit, just because I looked at her the wrong way." My eyes snapped open at that last remark from Elizabeth.

"So not true!" I said, sitting up.

"You've been awake this _whole _time?" Said Jack. I nodded.

"You little eavsdropping"

"Elizabeth!" Jack shouted. "That is enough. Now Coralie," I gave an inward shake when he said my name. "Did you call Elizabeth a...twit?" He asked, his was face serious but his eyes were dancing.

"Only because she went snooping through my room, hoping to find something to get me in trouble!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute..." Jack said, holding his arms up. He pointed a ring clad finger at Elizabeth. In the moment that they stared each other down in, I grabbed my robe and threw it over my almost bare shoulders. "You said Coralie told you to go into her room to get some towels." I let out a furitive noise, almost like a cat.

"Er..." Elizabeth said, stalling. I jumped up from the bed. My reflexes have always been...well like a cats'. I was quick, and nimble. I tackled her and pinned her to the ground. I really didn't weigh more than her...less actually, I was just a bit taller.

"Your bitch!" I screamed, slapping her and pulling her hair. She tried to push me off but I had her legs and arms pinned. I pulled back my arm to punch her when someone grabbed it. I was being pulled off of Elizabeth by Jack. His strong arms went about my waist as I kicked and lashed out trying to get at Elizabeth again.

Will didn't help her up, but she scrambled to her feet alone. She glared at me. I was still being held by Jack but I went limp. He loosened his grip on me. It was just what I wanted. I wrenched out of his grasp and went flying again at Elizabeth. This time Will caught me up and held me.

"Get the hell out of here!" He roared at her. "Your instigating." She turned beet red.

"Well why don't you just stick up for her, huh? Why don't you be her beau. You seem to like her a lot more than you do me." It was my turn for my face to turn red. She stormed out of the cabin. Will slowly set me down and I brushed back the loose tendrals of hair that escaped my bun.

"There is no way that you are a lady of court..." said Jack proudly.

(a/n: long chappy this time. I am going to start on Vixen, and the sequal to Fox Island today.)


	4. Chapter four

**American Drama: I dunno if this will be a JackOC, or WillOC, thinking about it...But, I am more inclined to Will at the moment...even if she _might _end up with Jack...I still dunno what-so-ever where this is going...**

**Oh great...I let too much slip! Im goin to have to kill you now.** ;)

* * *

Chapter four: Trial By Pirates?

Three weeks later I was in my cabing playing with John. We were playing a game of circus, and I was the trained bear, him the ringleader. I threw a furry rug over my shoulders and crawled about on the floor, chasing after him. His shrieks of delight made me feel happier than I think I ever had. He was indeed a child of some sort to me.

"Help!" He giggled as I grabbed ahold of his foot, draging him down to the floor and tickling him.

"Shouldn't you be working?" A cold voice asked from behind me. I turned around as the rug slipped off of my shoulders and saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"Shouln't you? Besides, its my break." I said snotily.

"Who said it wasn't mine?" I rolled my eyes.

"Look, lady. Am I going to have to beat yer arse again?"

"You didn't beat me. If Will had let you go I would have killed you." I gave a huge snort.

"Ah...And where is dear William?" She turned a pale shade of red and stormed out of the room.

"That lady has some _definate _problems..." John said. I looked over at him with a grin and tackled him again. He let forth more shrieks, this time bringing about Jack.

"Are ye killin the boy?" He asked, grabbing him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Aye cap'n! He doesn't 'ave a good pirate name! So, fer lack of a betta pirate name then John, I say, we make him walk the plank!" I said in a raspy immatation of Jack's voice.

"Aye Matey!" He agreed and we marched out of my cabin. Jack was pretending like he was going to throw the laughing John overboard when Will came up to me.

"Can I have a moment?" He asked quietly in my ear. I turned red and looked over to Jack who now had John by the ankles and was dangling him over the edge of the railing, threatening to throw him in the water. He gave a shrug and continued to lower John.

"Er...yes, um, I suppose." I said and we walked to his cabin. He gestured for me to sit down on the chair and he was left standing, and pacing.

"I uh...You..Oh dear." He sputterd.

"Er, Will, what is it that you want?" I asked. He rushed up to me and putting his arms on my shoulders he gave me a passionate kiss. I drew away and slapped him.

"Will!" I screached and jumped up from the chair. "I am no whore." I rushed out of his cabin as quickly as I had come. I ran into the galley and saw a crew member, Aaron, sitting at the common table with a mug of rum between his hands.

"Hey!" He called as I walked in. "Yer that new crew member, arent ya?" I nodded and he swept his hands over the chair besides him, offering it. I sat down warily. "Yeah, I hear cap'n say, 'e says he does: "Aaron, that girl is ok. She knows 'ow to clean, and she takes care of that little brat alrigh'." An I says, I said: "Perhaps ye an her are a right smar' match", but all he did was look at me funny like." I drew my head back then realized this man had been drinking. "Perhap I need a small lie down, eh?" He asked and shakily got to his feet. I helped him up and into his cabin which was close and into bed. I left and shut the door quietly to his snores.

"Made another conquest?" Elizabeth asked behind me, getting the wrong idea as usual.

"Some women attract attention, others do not." I said simply and left her standing there.

* * *

It was one of those chilly days, the next day. Where the mist on the sea didn't take to when mid-afternoon came, but stayed persistant as always. It was unusally cold and I was forced to put on the wool stockings I brought, and borrow an overly large jacket from Jack. Poor John was stuck in bed with a chest cold and I wasn't feeling particuarly bonny either, but I set about my work to the never ending job of scrubing the decks. I could see my breath and my fingers turned numb by the time I was done with the last bit of a dirty section.

"How a few pirates can get this bloody deck so bloody dirty is beyond me." I mumbled as I picked up the bucket with the dirty water and threw the contents overboard. "Stupid bloody pirates." I said, my voice still low.

"Ye are welcome to jump overboard, ye know." Jack said, leaning on the mast as I walked by still grumping and groaning.

"T'would seem better." I spat and lowered the blimey bucket into the ocean and collected clean water.

"And why is that?" He asked, and helped me pull up the bucket.

"How long have I been on here?" I asked in a loud whisper right in his face. "And I am still forced to scrub the bloody decks. Look at me hands!" I demanded and held them up. "See? I have no time to tend _properly _to John, and he is sick right now! I don't see Elizabeth scrubing decks, or polishing, or triming sails, or even cooking in the kitchen...which would be better than this! But all she does is lay around, making snide comments at me, and reads...with the occasiona insult thrown at whatever I'm doing." I said harsly and set the bucket down on the deck and retreived my mop.

"Very well." Was all that Jack said before he went below. I narrowed my eyes and gave the stupid bucket a hardy kick breaking it, before retiring below as well, only to attend another person.

* * *

"Coral?" I sighed and stopped reading to John. Jack was calling.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Coralie! Come here now!" I gave John's head a little pat and set the book down. I walked out of the cabin to see that man, Aaron's, door wide open and the light on.

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"You know where I bloody am!" Jack cried out. I slowly walked into Aaron's cabin and gave a small gasp. Aaron was laying on the bed where I helped him to...dead.

"Who did this?" I asked in a breathless whisper, kneeling down by the dead body. Jack, Will, Derack, and Elizabeth stood there by the door.

"Thats what we would like to know." Said Elizabeth in a cold harsh voice. I looked up and over at her. I could feel my face growing pale.

"What?" I breathed.

"We are putting you on trial." Jack said in a defeated voice, and looked geniuanly sorry.

"WHAT?" I asked again. Shooting pleading looks to Jack, Will, and Derack.

"You were the last one to be seen with Aaron." Will said, looking away from my searching eyes.

"I was helping him to bed...He was" Elizabeth cut me off.

"Save it for the trial." She said in a nasty voice.

"This is your doing, isn't it! I know its you who did this..Just wait,"

"Derack, will you please take Miss. Coralie to the brig?" Elizabeth said over my screams. Derack reluctantly took me by the elbow and dragged me all the way to the bilges, kicking and screaming.

After I was locked in a small animal like cage, I sat down heavily on the hard wood.

"I don' think you did it, miss." Derack said before leaving the brig, taking the light with him. I started to cry. I never really cried much, but I was more scared for John, than for myself...I mean, I could handle myself, and I knew Jack had some sort of liking for me, and no matter how much I had scorned Will, he seemed to be on my side...And the crew as well, they all liked me, helping me out with my chores occaisonly. But I was more afraid for John because he was so young, and none of the crew would take care of him, and now was a fine time for me to get thrown in the brig because he was becoming really sick! He had become like a son to me in that short amount of time, and I was afraid of losing him.


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five: Trail me.**

* * *

"State your full name." Will, my "lawyer" said to me as the trail started. I shot him a hard look before replying.

"Coralie Arabella Gregory."

"Now, when was the last time you spoke to Mr. Aaron Smith?"

"The night before last. I was helping him to his cabin because he was quite drunk, and unable to himself." I saw Elizabeth in the crowd smiling smugly to herself. I wanted to hit her.

"And then what?" I sighed...This was so stupid. I noticed John dragged himself out of bed and was actually sitting on Jacks lap, trying not to fall alseep or cry...John, not Jack.

"After helping him into bed, I left his cabin."

"Is it true that you encountered Elizabeth Natalie(a/n: I wonder what her real middle name is?) Swann in the hallway post halping Mr. Smith?"

"Yes."

"And did you say anything to her?" He knew I had said something. I bet my life that Elizabeth told him another cock-and-bull story.

"Only after she said something to me."

"And that was?"

"She asked me if I made another conquest. Rather than say anything snide all I said was 'Some women attract attention, others do not.'"

"And why did you say that?"

"I dunno. I wasn't up to having another row,"

"What do you mean, 'row'?"

"Elizabeth and I don't seem to get along."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. Ask her." I said sweetly. "Ever since I came aboard this ship, and onto the account, she has been nothing but spiteful."

"I am not spiteful!" Elizabeth screached jumping up from her seat, and pointing at me.

"Miss. Swann, please refrain yourself or I will force you to go below." Jack said sternly, handing John over to Derack, and motioning for Will to sit down. Jack stood up and walked to where I sat, apart from the rest.

"Do not worry, little one." He whispered in my ear, before continuing. "Miss Gregory, did Mr. Smith say anything unusual at all to you, in his drunken state while you helped him?"

I shook my hed, my hair whipping about my face. "No. He didn't say much at all."

"What did he say?" Jack persist. _He knows Aaron said something to me._ I thought.

"He mentioned you..." I was unwilling to say what Aaron said. I was still so uncertain about my feelings for Jack. I think it was mostly gratitude for taking me away from the marraige, and court. But then there was Will. I had this deep _feeling _in my stomach whenever I thought of him, and I couldn't identify it to save my life.

"And what did he say?" Jack repeated.

"He said how you thought I was a good grew member-" I heard a loud snort from Elizabeth, but continued. "And how he thought..."

"Go on,"

"How he though you and I would be a smart match." I blurted out. This time Elizabeth let out a shriek of laughter.

"Will, would you?" Jack asked, a pained look on his face. Will took up Elizabeth and dragged her below.

"Is that all he said?" He continued.

"Yes."

"And then?"

"He said he wanted to lie down. He was very wobbly on his feet, so I helped him walk to his cabin, and get into bed."

"Was that the last time you saw him?"

"Alive, that is."

"Very well. You are free to go to your cabin to await your verdict." Two crew members escorted me to my cabin, and locked the door.

"Like I have nowhere else to go." I said loudly to the door as it gave affirmative _click_. I looked around my cabin helplessly. I decided to change into some clean garments, after spending the night in that drab cell. After I was dressed in a magnificant gown of cream colored silk, I sat down at my desk, and took out the writing materials. I set to writing. I wrote anything and everything that came to mind, my quill scratching againts the parchment satisfyingly. I had paused, scratching my chin with the quill when Jack came into the room.

"A verdict has been reached." He said wearily. I saw that he was reluctant to take me back up.

"Do you believe I didn't do it?" I demanded before standing up. He looked me over in my cream gown, and a ghost of a smile formed on his well shaped lips.

"Yes. I believe you. But if a crew member demands a trail, I have to oblige. And as much as Elizabeth doesn't act like a crew member, she still is."

"But your the captain! Can't or order them! Even if it is in the code," I had learned of the code on the second day of being on the account. "Your a pirate! Who says you have to follow those rules! You don't follow any other rules!" He gave a small chuckle.

"I'm gunna have to watch out for you...Your too smart." He joked. I reluctantly got up and followed him to the deck.

"You've reached a verdict?" Jack asked, standing in the middle of the deck, and I was sitting in the same chair. Derack got up.

"We have."

"Go ahead." I braced myself. I saw John sitting there, chewing on his nails. I caught his eyes and gave a slight shake of my head. He stopped.

"We find Coralie Gregory not guilty." I let out a gusty sigh of relief. Jack ran up to me a gave a me a huge bear hug, picking me up off the ground and spinning me around. After he set me down, Will gave me hug of the same nature. Then Derack. John had to fight through the crowd before he reached me. I picked him up and he gave me a feeble little hug.

I put my hand to his forehead and gasped. He was burning up.

"John!" I said in a shaky voice. "You shouln't be out of bed." He gave me a small smile, and layed his head on my shoulder. I broke away from the crowd and ran as fast as I could with him in my arms to our cabin. I gently laid him on th bed. He was shivering heavily and I piled all the blankets on him, wishing for more. As if reading my mind Will came running in, his arms laden with down quilts.

"Jack said he would most likely be cold," He explained as we threw them over the small little boy. I pushed back them back from his feet, and started to frantically rub his feet.

"Can you get me some hot water?" I asked Will, who had a look of concern on his face. He nodded and went running. I tried my best to warm his freezing cold feet.

"How long until we get to the Americas?" I asked Jack who came in shortly after Will left.

"About another three or four weeks..." He said sadly. I let forth another long sigh. Will came running back with a large bowl of hot water. I grabbed the nearest garment of mine, ready to soak it in the water, but Will grabbed my wrist, producing a drying sheet. I took it and wrapped the hot rag around Johns legs. He let out a few miserable noises along the way.

Will exited the room, going for more water. I sighed and wiped my hands on the now water stained gown. I took off the rags and dried Johns feet. I got up to go to the loo when Jack took me by the elbow.

"Come to the galley...He is asleep. You need a drink." I gave a small nod, and we left.

"I need to tell you," Jack said, staring into his mug of rum. I furrowed my brow over my small mug as I took a long draught(I had learned to like rum).

"Hmm?"

"I don't think he is going to live."


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six: Its all your fault.**

* * *

It was a cold and rainy day when we gave John the proper pirate burial. I felt horrible. If I had taken him off the ship when I found him, he wouldn't be dead right now.

He died four days after my trial, slipping away silently while I was out getting some water. That made me feel worse. I wasn't there for his last moment on Earth.

The tears on my face seemed to freeze in the cold wind as they lowered John's body, wrapped in a blue cloth, into the cruel ocean.

During his last few days he started to call me "mom". I would smile and tell him he would get better, and when we reached the Americas, he could meet the famous Pocahontas, and maybe even learn a bit more about his errant father. He would just give a small smile and shake his head. He knew he was going to die, even though I kept telling myself he would be ok. I guess that was another fault of mine.

I started to wish I hadn't come aboard this ship that just didn't seem to want me. I had left a comfortable life of nothing but dances, warm fires, and lies. Perhaps lies were better in some ways...Even though lying didn't save John.

"Coral?" I turned around to see Will standing there, a look of deep concern on his face. I raised an eyebrow, wishing he would go away so I could grieve alone.

"I'm sorry..." He offerd weakly. I gave a such a loud snort that a few of the crew members standing by me looked around.

"Sorry doesn't help the heart, Will. Besides, he is gone now. And it's my fault." Will grabbed me by the shoulders and shook my gently.

"It is not your fault! It is all the workings of God. Do not for one moment blame yourself, do you hear me?" When I didn't say yes he gave me another small shake. "And he is not gone. He is still in our memory, and your heart. We all loved him." I sighed and looked up at the sky. Just as I thought he would let me go, he gave me a hard kiss. I tried to pull away, but he kept me lip-locked. A few of the crew members wistled, and he finally let go. He looked me straight in the eye. "Don't go into such a funk that you can't get back out again." He said in a low voice, relesing me. I stumbled backwards, and leaned gratefully againts the railing of the massive ship. He turned and walked away, ignoring the hoots and catcalls.

"Er, did I jest see what I think I saw?" Jack asked, looking stunned.

"I dunno." I breathed.

"Did Will jest kiss you?"

"Yes." I said in the same awe-struck voice.

"Want me to go hit 'im where it 'urts?" He asked in a strange tone. I looked over at him, and shook my head.

"WHAT ARE YOU AFTER KISSING THAT WHORE!" I heard a loud screach that could only be Elizabeths dulcet(ha, yeah right) tone. I rolled my eyes and headed off to my cabin. Last thing I needed was a row with Elizabeth after Johns death. But unfourtunatly she cornerd me on my way to my room.

"This is all your doing, you whore." She hissed as she grabbed my hair. I ripped out of her vice like grip, losing a chuck of my long brown locks.

"I'm the whore?" I asked with a sarcastic laugh. "When your the one chasing after Will?" She gave a snarl and tackled me to the hard floor. I fell with an "oof" as she was a bit heavier than me, and I was unaware. She hit me hard in the stomach because like I said...I was unaware. I tried to raise my hand but she pinned them down with her claws.

"You...stole...Will...from...me." She grunted out as she struggled to keep me pinned.

"No...I...didn't...you...bitch." I screamed and with a mighty shove threw her off of me. "This is all of your fault! Its yout fault John died!" I screamed, and hit her. "If you handn't accused me, I wouldn't have been thrown in the jail!" I hit her again. "I could have taken care of John that night!" Hit her again. "He wouldn't have had to sit outside on the deck in the cold and damp watching the trial!" I hit her again, even harder this time. She was cowering, but I still kept at her. "And while he was exposed out there, he was worrying about me! Which only made his condition worse!" I raised my arm to give another blow, but a strong and ring clad hand grabbed my wrist.

"I think, perhaps, she has had enough?" He asked placidly in my ear.

"NO!" I shouted. "She will never properly pay for what she did. SHE KILLED JOHN. SHE KILLED AARON. SHE NEEDS TO DIE!" I shrieked, all but hysterical now. Jack grabbed me up by the waist and carried me into my cabin. By the time we entered I went limp in his arms, exhausted. He set me on my bed. He dragged the chair over by me.

"Elizabeth will be locked in her room, and only let out when you are not around." He said quitely. I gave a small shiver, cold.

"Coral..." He said, and put a hand on my forehead.

"What?" I asked, with a sigh. He threw a blanket on me.

"Your sick."

"No Im not." I said stubbornly, and to try to prove my point, I made to get out of bed. He shoved me back down.

"Yes you are. Dont get out of bed...Thats what killed John. You are only sevetenn, Coral, we all know it is hard to die young." I gave a small sob, and buried my face in my pillow, weeping bitterly for my little boy that I lost. Jack rubbed my back silently, and let my tears run their course.

* * *

I heard the door open, close and whispers.

"How is she?" Will asked.

"I dunno. Shes not too bad, but shes not at all well."

"Do you think a lot of this is due to grief?" Will asked, and mostly listening I could tell he walked farther into the room.

"Probably. I don't think she _wants _to get better." I rolled over in my bed, my backs to the two men.

"We need to give her something to live for" Was the last thing I rememberd hearing.


	7. Chapter seven

**I am _so _sorry I haven't unpdated in forever! I have been sick, and my dad said I cant come on the computer...whatever.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Mixed Emotions

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard Derack call happily in my ear. I let forth a groan and tried to swat away at him. 

It had been two weeks since John died, and every day felt like a year. "Come on! Get up, or cap'n'll be all mad at me, and I will have to walk ta plank, and then you will feel guilty, so lets spare that, should we?" I tried not to laugh, but a little giggle came out of my mouth.

"I heard that!" He said, ripping off the covers. I instinctivly curled up in a tight ball, and slammed my eyes shut. "I saw that! Your awake!" I relented and streched back out into my frame.

"Why do you want me up so bad?" I said through a large yawn.

"Er.." He looked embarrased. I raised an eyebrow, and waited. "Well you, see, John," He said his name slowly, wanting to catch my reaction. My face stayed blank. "Well, he was the better cook than me, but we were wondering if you could cook dinner?" I laughed out right at that. Cook dinner eh? I wondered if this was just a ploy to get me out of bed.

"Whatever," I said, slowly getting up out of bed. "Get out so I can bathe and change." Derack looked genuianly happy that he got me out of bed, he practically went skipping out. I mumbled and grumbled the whole time it took getting dressed, and washing my face and body. I barely stepped outside when I was bombarded with the crew.

"Your up!"  
"How are you?"

"We all loved him."

"You need to eat, your skin and bones." Came from all different directions. I tried not to laugh or cry, but slowly made my way to the Galley.

"Whadaya want for dinner?" I called out to Jack who was in the back of the crowd. They quickly left before I could enter.

"I dunno! Surprise me!" I sighed and walked into the messy kitchen.

"Couldn't have done the dishes, eh?" I asked the water, pretending it was Jack's head as I plunged in a dish. I scrubbed furiously and not caring if I scratched the already tarnished pewter. I hated to clean. I thought I was just supposed to cook!

"Be sure you don't break it," Said Will behind me. I chose to ignore him because of the kiss he planted on me the day of John's funeral. I scrubbed even harder on a spot of gunk trying not to blush or show him any emotion. "You really should watch out ya know." He said. I turned around so quick, that my hair fanned out.

"This is pewter. The most I can do to it is bend it!" I snapped. He took a step back from my fury.

"Well, if you bend it too much, it could break in half," He said in his defence. I threw the plate and rag I had in my hand on the floor.

"If you know so much about it, you do it then! Go on. Do it!" I screamed at him. We stood there just staring each other down. I was glaring he had a look of such calm and cool, I wanted to slap it off his smug looking handsome face. I let out a furitive noise and stalked out of the half-clean galley.

"Coral, come back!" He cried after me. I stopped suddenly, and he almost plowed me over.

"_What_?" I asked in an impatient voice.

"I'm sorry about forcing myself onto you, alright? I dunno what came over me. Please forgive me?" I gave a slight nod and went back to rushing out and up unto the deck.

"Wait! Can't we talk?" He asked, still following me. This time I slowed down to a stop before turning all the way around. I looked up at him.

"Why? About what? I don't know you, and you sure as hell don't know me." He opened and closed his mouth a couple times. I took advantage of his being stunned and continued to the railing. I looked out and over at the ocean. It was an odd shade of blue green gray, that didn't even have a name.

"Oh, John." I whispered out to sea. "Why did you have to leave me? You were the only ray of sunshine I had left in this dank and dark place. _Why_?" I felt a tear slip down my cheek, but left it unchecked.

"Oh, come now. This ship isn't all that bad, is it?" Jack asked, standing besides me, and looking at at the water.

"Its not the ship itself, its just...I miss John!" I let out a strangled sob, and turned my face into Jack's shoulder. He patted my head uncomfortably and let me cry. After a moment, I regained my composure, and stifly turned away.

"I am sorry." I mumbled. He gave a curt nod. I felt strangely torn between him and Will. Jack had a strange aura about him, one you know you would get into trouble with. Will seemed careful, not willing to do anything _too _dangerous. I didn't know which one I liked more. Maybe I should go with neither? Jack seemed so much older than me. Will was only two years my senior, not bad at all, considering that Markus was twenty years older. I shook my head slightly and dispelled the thoughts from my head.

"Oh, we will be in America in about a week." Jack said, and walked away. I stared after him, thinking about how nice his tush looked...I admit it.

"What are you staring at?" I heard a cold and all too familier voice say.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" I asked Elizabeth as she lazily walked up to me. She had an unreadable expression on her face, but I could tell she was working fiercely to keep it that way, and not let anger shine through.

"I just got let out of my cage that you so labourously put me in. Why, I have just about every right to be up on deck as you." I let out a snort and walked away. However, she hadn't had her say...She wouldn't leave me alone until she did. "So, now that your prat is gone, Im sure you can put more effort into your duties? I mean, I know I" I didn't let her finish that sentence.

"You...work? The day that you work let angels fly out of my arse. And if you ever call John a prat, I shall do something so, foul, so..."

"What are you doing out?" Jack demanded, striding fastly to where I was glowering at Elizabeth.

"I was let out." She said, hastily.

"By whom?" Jack's voice carried no hint of amusement.

"Uh, Will." She said sweetly.

"Ha. Try again, little missy, because Will has been either in the galley, or accompaning Miss Coralie here. He hasn't had time to let _you _out." Jack spat. I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, maybe it was...Derack!" She tried again.

"Wrong again. Derack has been with Coralie this hole time, he woke her up and was with her in the galley. _How did you get out?_" Everything in his manner said he was not fooling around.

"Fine. I picked the lock, happy?"

"No. I might have to throw you in the brig." A look of horror flashed on her face.

"The brig?" She repeated, in a scared voice. Jack nodded gravely.

"No, Jack. I'll take care of her." Will came running up to where we were all standing.

"That's what ye said last time. And now look. Look what happened." He gestured emfatically with his hands. "Shes run off!"

"Jack," Will argued in an angry voice. "I was bloody busy watching over Coral. If you want me to look after Elizabeth, then don't bloody make me trail Coral!"

I looked over at Jack. "He does have a point, you know."

"Fine. I will watch over Coral." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Hey! Why do I have to be watched over?" I cried out indignatly.

"Because I said so." Jack snapped at me.

"Geesh, just don't bite off my head." I mumbled and turned around.

"We aren't through." Jack said, catching my arm. "I'm not finished." I let out a disgruntled noise, and turned back around.

"Alright. I will look after Coral," He shot me a look that said 'shut up'. "Will, be sure that you are with Elizabeth at all times. Elizabeth, go back to your bloody cabin, and if I see you out again, I will not hesitate to lock you in the brig, savvy?" She gave a small nod and walked off, with a grumpy Will after her. Jack now rounded on me. "Now, your gunna listen to me, or I'm gunna shoot you in the face,"

"He means it, he shot someone before!" A crew member called out before Jack could continue. Jack rolled his eyes and flipped the crew member the bird.

"Anyways. You are not to go anywhere near Elizabeth's cabin, savvy? And unless you are accompained by me, or Derack, you are not to leave _your _cabin, savvy? Alright then. Off you go." He ushered me back into my cabin.

"What about dinner" I threw out behind me.

"Oh yeah, I guess we'll just eat some apples, eh?"

"Whatever!"I screamed at the door as it slammed shut. "It's not my fault she hates me!"

I looked around my small room. I all of a sudden hated it. It was too small, too dark, too everything but great.

I threw myself down on the chair by my the desk. Something made me want to look in it's drawers. I pulled open each one unti I came across that journal I had seen when I first came into this cabin. I forced open the lock to find its pages blank. I looked around, as if not wanting to be caught, then grabbed my quill and the small amount of ink left, and wrote.

_I had never guessed that I would be on a ship with a crew of pirates when I was a child..._

I was halfway through the journal, writing furiously when there was a knock at my door.

"Go away!" I called out, still writing.

"How 'bout no?" It was Jack.

"Go away or I'll shoot you in the face!" I blew on the ink of the words I had just written. I carefully closed the journal and put it back in its drawer. Just as I closed the whole thing up, Jack came in.

"I said go away."

"I am the captain...And I am the one with the keys." He dangled the ring of keys in front of my face. "What were you doin'?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't...I think I would know if I was doing something."

"Well maybe yer lying...or really special." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. I picked up the paper weight that was on the desk and chucked it at him. He ducked and it went flying, finally crashing into the wall, and leaving a big hole in the wall.

"Ye broke me ship!" He said disbelievingly.

"Oh come off it! It's just a ship! You are putting all of your efforts onto a ship, when there are people out there who like you!" I clasped my hand over my mouth. Why in the hell did I say that?

"And who are they?" He asked in a low voice.

"I was just using it as an example."

He stormed to the door and before slamming it shut he bellowed at me: "Your not the only one with mixd emotions!" And he slammed the door shut with such force, Im surprised it didn't break.

* * *


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight: The Thin White Duke

"You know, I wish I handn't taught you to play this game, Miss Coralie...You give me a run for me money." Derack said as I raked in the coins that were on the table as our pot. The rain outside forced most of us to come into the warm galley "I've already lost thirty shillings!" I gave a small chuckle and counted out the money.

"Who else has lost? I have more than a hundred pounds here!" I said, my smile vanishing. "Come on, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm stupid." I looked around at the people all squeezed in around the table. Their faces were all bland and inocent looking.

"Fine. S'your money, so it is. You can lose it." They still didn't respond.

"Man over board!" Came a shout from atop. I went pale and looked around the galley, taking a talley of who was with me. Will and Jack weren't there. I shot up, knocking my chair over and ran all the way to the slippery deck. The hems of my skirts became sodden, and were dragging me down as I made my way to the railing. The wind lashed at me, and the rain came pelting down plastering my hair to my face and neck.

"What are you doing out here?" Someone grabbed my arms from behind and started dragging me away.

"Jack!" I called out, unsure.

"Of course it's me."

"What about Will?"

"He is with Elizabeth." The howling wind made it hard for us to speak.

"Who was overboard?"

"I don't know. Some man was in the water, we hauled him up. He's asleep right now. Come on!" We slipped and slidded to my cabin and only after the door was shut, did I finally feel safe.

"What in the hell were you doin out there! You could have been swept out to sea!" He hollerd rounding on me.

"Well excuse me for being worried about the crew!" I screamed back.

"Most of the crew was inside playing bloody poker with you! Keeping _you _occupied!" He threw off his hat, and it landed on the floor between us.

"So, you said it yourself! MOST."

"Why are you worried about me and Will?" He demanded, still yelling.

"BECAUSE YOUR THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. He fell silent and I was breathing heavily. We said nothing for a moment. Just stood there, completely soaked and dripping on the floor, staring at each other. He broke the silence first.

"Get dried off, or else you'll get sick." He mumbled. I gave a small nod and walked into the loo. I shut the door quitely and leaned against it, unsure how to feel, and what to do. I pealed off the wet clothes and slipped into a pair of sleeping pants and a regular tunic. I threw a robe on too, just to keep the chill away.

I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. I let forth a small scream. Jack sat there on my chair, reading the journal I had written a lot of feelings and my life into. He turned around at my noise and looked at me, no hint of embarrasy in his features.

"This is really good, you know. You should publish it." He said, gesturing to the open journal.

I opened my mouth to give a sharp reply when Derack came barging into the room.

"Sorry, cap'n, Miss Coralie...But the man is awake..and asking for you, sir." He said breathlessly. Jack got up and followed Derack out. I followed them. They had put the rescued man up in another small cabin about two doors down from mine. When we entered, the man was sitting up on the bed, a pleastant smile on his face.

"Hello." He said in a deep rippling and seductive voice. "I am truly sorry for any inconvienance I may have caused...My name is David Robert Jones. I was on the ship _Frescura Citrica _but I was flung overboad by this storm. I am making my way back to London, if there is any possibility of you going there?" He asked hopefully. I studied this man. He had smooth blonde hair that was slicked back. His suit might have been crisp if he was dry, but nonethe less, he was still elegant looking. He looked to be tall, probably taller than Will or Jack, and his face had a marble like quality to it.

"No." Said Jack curtly, in his captain voice. "We are on our way to America...If you would like to wait, we will be on our way back after we do the buisness in James Town...You are welcome to wait." David's handsome face fell, but he hitched a smile back onto it.

"Alright then. I have always wanted to be a pirate..." Jack gave a snort and walked out. David saw me for the first time.

"I'm sorry, you look vaugely familier...Have we met? Have you ever been at court in London?" My mouth dropped.

"Wait...David? Thats your name. The Duc de'Jones? The Thin White Duke!" I said in a hushed voice.

He smiled. "Yes. I am the legandary Thin White Duke. And you are...?"

"My name is Coralie. I was a maid-in-waiting for the queen...Tell me, do you know how she is?" I asked.

"Oh, madame, she is no longer queen. But yes, I think I have seen your face before. What are you doing on a pirate ship?"

I went on to explain everything that has happened. He made a good audiance, and after what seemed like forever, I finished telling my tale.

"You have had it rough, so it seems." He said, nodding gravely. I stood up from the bed I had been sitting on.

"I should get going... I am supposed to be in my cabin right now." I walked out of his small room and down the hallway.

I layed down on my bed, wondering if Jack would be along to close and lock my door like a warden locking in a criminal. After about an hour or so he still hadn't come along. I sat up from my bed and started to braid my hair. It became so tangled that I gave up, reached for the knife under my matress, and chopped it all off.

When I was done, my once arse length hair barely fell below my ears...but I didn't care anymore. I swept up the locks that lay on the floor and tossed them in the rubbish bin on the side of my cot.

"Oh my giddy aunts." I looked up to see Will standing there in the doorway.

"Who is watching over Elizabeth?" I asked cooly.

"Derack...What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it, duh." He raised his eyebrows. "What? It was getting in my way." He shrugged his shoulders and walked into my room.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just to talk?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think of that guy, Jones?"

"Not much. He was a respectable man at court."

"Do you think he is handsome?" Something in his tone casued me to look up at him sharply.

"And what do you care?"

"So you do like him?"

"Who said I did?"

"No one, it's just that your swaying from the subject." I gave him a hard look.

"No I am not! I don't like him alright!"

"Who do you like?"

"What is this? A school room? Why the hell do you want to know my feelings so damn much?" I demanded.

"Because of this." He produced my journal and threw it on my bed in front of me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked in a small voice.

"I went into Jack's room, to tell him that Elizabeth would be in the galley, and he wasn't there. What was there was this, laying open on his desk."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE READING THAT" I screamed at him, lunging for the journal. He was too quick for me and snatched it back up.

"I have a right to know how you feel about me!" He said in an odd voice.

"Why don't you go check on your darling Elizabeth." I said in a cold voice. "She shouldn't be out too long, she might try to take over the ship or something. You want to know my feelings for you? There are none." Will stood there for a moment speachless. He threw the journal on the floor and walked out.

"Well I'm sure that there are feelings enough for Jack, eh?" He asked in a sardonic voice before slamming shut my door.

"Why does everyone always slam my bloody door!" I yelled out to the air. All I got in reply was a howl of the wind.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine: America

Four days later dawned sullen and sodden. I didn't seem to be on speaking terms with anyone and was starting to wonder if I would just stay in America. My fear of indians was the only thing that kept me from deciding wether or not to.

"Drop the anchor! We can't go much further." I heard Jack's cry from atop. I closed my book by Shakespear and gave a huge sigh. I really hadn't spoken to Jack since he read my journal. I wasn't sure if he would treat me the same.

"Coral! Get your bloody arse up here so we can go ashore!" Yup. He was fine. I threw on a hat I had stolen(not really) from AnaMaria and half ran half walked out of the cabin and on deck. I saw not too far away, America.

It was gray, it was green, it was rocky looking. I didn't like it.

"Ok. We've seen America...Can we leave now?" I asked Jack, looking questionably at the shore line.

"Haha. Yur not gettin off so easy." He said, picking me up by the waist and throwing me over the railing, dropping me down into a row boat. I landed with a thump and it took about five minutes just for me to get turned up right. After I was settled in by a flustered Will and Derack, Jack dropped in as graceful as one could be when you had a belt full of pistols that also had to hold up your stripes and tails.

"Row!" Jack barked sitting down opposite me. We silently glided through the water. The current was very strong and for a moment, I thought we would be tossed overboard into the sea.

"Now, listen to me." Jack said, catching my chin in his hand and twisting my head around to face him. "You are to stick close _at all times. _Understand?" I nodded but he still kept his grasp on my chin. He studied me for a moment. "You look better with short hair." He said before releasing me. I furrowed my brow and looked away. I didn't like it when people would say things like that. Call me weird, but I didn't really like affection shown towards me. After that we were at the shore. I noticed, that not far down there was a pier. I looked back over at Jack.

"Why didn't we dock?"

"Well, Coral...Yu have to remember...We are pirates. _Everyone _is after us, including the sick thing they call law over here. I looked back over at must be a town.

"Are we to go at least in the town?"

"Not really, just the outskirts." We all jumped from the boat, and this time no one offered me a hand. As best as I could, without getting totally drenched, I alighted.

"Come on!" Jack said impatiently to me, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me up the small beach and into the woods not too far away. "Hurry up girl! Do you want to get spoted?" I ran as best I could to keep up with his fast pace. We reached a small clearing in the brush and Jack gave a small wistle.I was about to question about it when a man came through the trees. He looked almost identical to Jack, except his long hair wasn't all matty and dirty, but wavy and clean. His face had recently been washed and shaved and he wore clean clothes.

"Sam," Jack said stepping forward.

"Jack," The man named Sam said stifly.

"Did you get it?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"No."

"WHAT!" He whispered in harsh voice.

"I had trouble getting it," They both realized that Derack, Will, David, and myself were watching them.

"Oh, men, and lady, this is me younger brother, Samuel." Jack said, gesturing to him.

"Pleased to meet you." Sam said in a tight voice. "Which one of yous is the lady?" He asked. I let out a disbelieving noise. "I take you are. Sorry, but with that hat on, and your clothes the way they are, you merely look like a feminine man." I snorted.

"Does she speak?" He asked Jack. He shrugged."Because all I hear are animal sounds."

"What, do you want me to bark like a dog?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, your being a real bitch." Derack interjected. I turned to face him.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Your a bloody nuicance thats what!" Jack shouted, silencing our spat. I blinked. Jack turned back to Sam.

"Where is it?"

"Its at Gerogia's house. Come on." Sam took off for the woods and we had little choice but to follow. After half an hour of tramping through woods, we came to what looked like outskirts to a town.

"Stay here, I'll go get her." Sam said before nimbly dissapring from sight. I turned to Jack.

"Are you going to say what is going on?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Later." He mumbled. I noticed he was way more alert than usual. He would look around, and even sinff the air as if trying to detect if we were being followed.

"Jack, I refuse-"

"Shut up!" He hissed. There were footsteps and soon Sam reapered with a tall and georgous woman following him.

"Where is it?" Jack asked this woman.

"Here." She reached over and deposited what looked like something wrapped in a handkerchief into his hand. He pocketed it and asked her:

"Can we lay low at your house?" She nodded and bid for us to follow her. We walked through every alley and back street till we came to what looked like the back of a brothel. We went through the door back there and up some dark steps before we came to a hallway with many rooms.

"I only have two rooms left...One for the lady and the men in the other?" Jack let out a bark like laugh.

"Nah...We aren;t all squeezing into a room. I will share a room with the lady and the others in the other room. It wil be almost even." I opened my mouth to protest but was shoved into the room I would be forced to share with Jack. A few lanterns were burning and I got a good look around. The decor must have been French whore house. There was a large bed, and thats it. No chairs, no tables and only a small bucket that I figured was the loo.

"I am not sharing this room with you." I said stubbornly, turning to face him.

"Too bad...I will sleep on the floor if that makes you feel any more comfortable." I sighed and paced the room.

"How long are we going to be here?" I fired at him.

"Only one night."

"What was that thing the chic gave to you?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"You really piss me off."

"Thats nice."

"I mean reallllllllllly piss me off."

"Ye were singing a different tune in your journal." I turned red. He came up very close to me. "You run hot and cold, love."

"Dont call me love." I hissed. He grabbed my wrist to prevent me from walking away.

"I will call you whatever the hell I want." He said in a low and husky voice.

"Jack," But before I could finish he kissed me. It was a very soft and gentle, the type that made you want to kiss back. If you were a normal person. I jerked away. He looked down at me with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Sorry, but...I just dont like kisses."

"...Don't like kisses? What are you? Because your not normal."

"Oh thanks...I like being told Im not normal."

"Hey now...This went from a nice situation into an argument."

"It's your fault."

"What?"  
"Exactly." I spun away from him. And sat down on the bed. "Hope the floors comfortable."


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten: One way road

That night, I don't think I slept but a wink. Jack snores filled the room, and reverberated off the walls, echoing and making the noise louder. I was afraid to sleep under the moth eaten blankets and Jack actually offered his jacket for me to cuddle up under. I slept with my boots on. I could hear the other inhabitants of the other rooms, and lets just say that it wasn't that pleasent to listen to. I welcomed morning.

"Wake up sleepy head. I know you must have been having nice dreams," Jack said from the floor. I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep.

"Come on now, ge' up!" He said, grabbing his jacket. I still didn't move. "Fine." He mumbled and next thing I knew the matress was being tilted and I slid off the bed and landed with a _"thunk"_ on the floor.

"Bloody asshole!" I shrieked at him.

"Sticks and stones, love." I got to my feet, and I could tell he was holding back laughter.

"You didn't have to do that, I was awake."

"Ah." I looked around the room, and saw my bundle of clothes by where Jack was sleeping.

"Did you sleep on my spare clothes?" I asked, picking them up and noticing that they were wrinkled.

"I needed a pillow,"

"So you used my clothes that I needed to change into today?"

"So? Whats a few wrinkles."

"Arg." I shook the wrinkled things out and then blushed.

"Turn around."

"What..? Why?" I glared daggers at him. "Right, right. Fine." He grumbled and turned around. I changed fast and with minimal flesh shown. After I pulled the shirt over my head, I noticed he was sniggering.

"Whats so funny?" I demanded, poking him to let him know he could turn back around.

"Nothin." He gave me a mischeivious smile. I didn't return it. "Your always so dour...You need to lighten up..." I blinked. Lighten up? Was I really all that moody?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, its just that you never really speak until someones speaks to you. You keep most conversations short. You don't interrupt. You don't laugh loud, or often...Your just...I dunno."

"Jack," I said, an eyebrow raised. "Thats having good manners, not being dour. Im not being all moody, Im being polite."

"What?" I started to laugh. "Well then stop being all mannerly. You are not at court anymore, Coralie. You are a pirate! You need to start being a scurvy dog. You need to be un-polite. Start belching and flatulating. Start getting dirty, start being a pirate."

"If being a pirate means that I" But once again Jack cut me off by coming forward and kissing me. For once I didn't mind. It kept him quite, so it did. He started to slowly move towards the bed. I hadn't noticed we were moving and gave a start when the edge of the bed touched the back of my knees. He slowly lowered me down, and deepend the kiss.

This was wrong. I didn't want to do this. If silencing Jack ment being a whore, then I would just have to bear his bitching.

Then someone was banging on the doors. "Jack!" Will called out. Jack stopped his kissing but kept his mouth _very _close to mine.

"Im going to bloody kill them." He said in a husky whisper.

"Jack!" Will shouted. "If you don't answer Im going to think she's killed you and break down the door!" Jack slowly got off of me and opened the door. Will came into the room, glancing from me to Jack and back to me.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything," He said stifly. "But that blighter Georgia said we need to get out fast." Jack gave a curt nod and we rounded up the few things we had. We were walking out the door when Will caught my hand and pulled me back.

"What were you doing with Jack?" He demanded in a whisper.

"I don't think its any of your buisness." I said cooly, managing to look down my nose at him, while still looking up.

"Jack is not relationship savvy. He will take advantage..." I tried to wrench myself from his grip, but he kept a firm hold. "Do not make any mistakes...he will not care if you are a virgin, he will try to overpower"

"I can take care of myself, Will." I spat at him. "And besides, I'm a pirate. Being "pure" doesn't matter anymore." Will turned pale.

"Have you...?"

"I dont think its any of your buisness, but no." With a burst of strength I managed to pry myself from his grip and ran to catch up with Jack, Derack, and David who were halfway down the stairs.

"Where were you?" Jack asked as we ducked out of the back door.

"Forgot something," I mumbled, looking away and turning pink.

"Sure." He said narrowing his eyes.

We made it back to the ship without incident. After we got back on however, is a different matter...

"Why wasn't I able to go with you ashore?" Elizabeth demanded as soon as we climbed over the railing.

"You were asleep when we left, and there was nothing for you to do." Jack said, brushing past her.

"What was there for Coral to do?" She argued, this time with Will.

"She helped Jack." He said in a particularly nasty voice.

"Oh, you mean she was his whore?" Said Elizabeth a smirk on her face.

"You take that back." I hissed at her.

"Oh, poor little whore doesn't like to be called a whore?" She taunted. Will sighed and grabbed her by the elbow, dragging her off.

"This isn't over!" She screamed.

I walked back to my cabin and sat down, just confused. What was going on with me? OR with Will and Jack? Both seemed to be clammering for my attention...and affection. Jack, like Will said, wasn't the relationship type. And Will had Elizabeth, in a way.

"Knock knock." I looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Ah, no."

"Oh well, comin' in anyways." He said happily and walked in and sat down on my cot.

"Do you ever go where your wanted?" I asked.

"Well, with me, I am never unwanted." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, ok, your an exception, so you are."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned in a weary tone.

"Well, a moment ago I was walking 'round. But now, I am staring at the most beautif" Before he could finish the sentence, Derack came barging into my cabin.

"Jack! There is a man in a row boat asking if he could come aboard, he says he knows one of the crew members."

"Whats his name?" Jack stood up and put a hand on his sword.

"Markus Monroe." I think I may have passed out.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven:

"Coralie? Is that you?" Markus asked, walking into my cabin.

"Your not wearing your dress." I said nasitly. He pursed his lips tightly, but didn't reply to that remark.

"Why did you run away?" He asked instead.

"I didn't, the queen banished me from court."

"Excuse me, sir," Markus adressed Jack. "I am told you are the captain. I request to take this girl back with me." Jack gave a snort.

"She is a part of me crew. She isn't going anywhere." I felt a surge of gratitude towards Jack at that moment.

"Well, sir," Markus argued in his sickly sour voice. "She is my wife, I have every right."

"She aint your wife." Jack said, pulling his cutlass from his belt.

"Hey now. I don't want any violence. Can I at least have one moment with her alone? Then I will be gone." Jack looked at me. I gave a slight shake of my head, but he said yes. After everyone but Markus left, he turned to me.

"You little whore!" He hissed, and slapped me hard across the cheek. His many rings cut into my flesh, and I felt the warm trickle of bloody slowly decend the side of my face, and onto my chin.

"Markus," I said, backing away. He grabbed my shoulder and threw me on my bed.

"Ja" But before I could make out the rest of Jack's name, Markus clamped a hand on my mouth.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you." He said hoarsely. I bit his hand, then let out a bloody curdling scream. Jack, Derack, and David came running into the room.

"Get off of her." Jack said in a low voice. When Markus didn't move, Derack came forward and grabbed the back of his colar and threw him across the room.

"Get off this ship." Said Jack, and Markus ran out of the room followed by David and Derack. Jack then turned to me. "Are you ok? Your bleeding." I put a finger to my cheek.

"Only a little..." Jack handed me a handkercheif, and that triggerd my memory.

"What was it that girl gave you?" I asked, putting the piece of cloth up to stem the flow.

"Oh, that," Jack said, not answering the question.

"Well?"

"It was a ring." He said in a mumble.

"Thats it?"

"Well its not just any ring. It was me great grandmums ring." I closed my eyes for a moment, to collect my thoughts.

"You risked being captured...for a _ring_? You made me sleep in the same room with you...for a _ring_?"

"Not just any ring, love." Jack said, an odd smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow and took away the handkercheif. The bleeding stopped and I threw the now useless rag on the floor.

"Thanks." I said in a small voice.

"Any time." I looked up at him as he turned around and walked out the door. I gave a gusty sigh, and shrugged my shoulders to no one.

"Coral? Can I come in?" I looked up from my journal as I heard Will's voice. I had found a better hiding place for it since everyone read it. I slipped it under my matress and then opened the door.

"Hmm?" I gestured to the chair that I was recently sitting in and took the bed for myself.

"How have you been?" Will asked, seriously.

"You came here to ask me how I've been?" I laughed.

"So."

"Fine."

"Thats it?" He looked at me with his peircing eyes.

"What else is there?"

"'What else is there'? What do you mean, 'What else is there'? You were attacked by a man who hunted you down, and you ask 'What else is there?'"

"Can you stop saying that? It's annoying. I am fine. Its not like he did anything anyways." Will raised one eyebrow and my stomach did a little flip flop. He looked...atractive when he did that.

"Alright. But can you stop biting my head off everytime I try to check on your well being?" He asked.

"Well you always sound so bloody sardonic!" He started to laugh.

"What?" I was almost hurt that he wasnt taking me seriously.

"Sardonic is hardly the word," He drawled. "Im more...pessimestic, and so I have reason to be, if you ever cared to look at my life."

"Ah, here we go with a sob story, geesh."

"Your life isn't the only one thats not sherries and giggles, Coral." He said, losing his calm and cool demenour.

"So? And its shits and giggles, by the way. If your going to be a downer, just leave." He studied me for a moment, and I wished I could reach up and take my words baack, but it was too late, they were already uttered.

"Fine. If my precance isn't wanted, I'll go elsewhere, perhaps...Elizabeth would like some company? You do know that we are going to drop her off in England, don't you? She is fuming." He turned and left, leaving me to think why they were leaving her behind.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve: All the Young Dudes

The next morning I woke up to a sinlge apple on my bedside table. I layed there on my side looking at it, wondering who the hell would sneak into my room, leave an apple, and sneak out again. I reached out and grabbed it, while sitting up. I felt the reasurring rock of the ship and knew we were once again sailing. Maybe this time our destination wouldn't be so unclear.

I took a bite of the apple, happily munching on it as I looked about my very messy room. There were clothes hanging on the chair and piled on the floor, my desk was a mess with papers and books that I had brought along with me, and there was an odd smell coming from the loo. I got up and decided to clean up the place.

Lately I had taken to sleeping in my day clothes, abandoning the dresses for more suitable pants and shirts. I broke in the pair of boots Jack had gotten for me on my arrival, and he left me last night before I went to bed with a promise of teaching me how to aim a pistol, and swordfight. I was truly becoming a pirate.

I finished my apple and started to pick up the clothes, deciding what needed to be washed, and what was clean. I tied a strip of cloth in my hair to keep the remander of my once long locks off of my face.

Two hours later, I was on the floor scrubbing a spot of gunk when there was a knock.

"Come in!" I grunted, as I gave the floor one last swipe and stood up.

"Hello." Will said, coming in with a smile, and his hand behind his back.

"What? Im kinda busy right now, I still have to clean the loo, and then wash all of these clothes," I gestured to the huge pile that was on my made cot. He smiled at me. "What?" I asked, suspicious.

"You look nice with your hair like that..." He said simply, then held out a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Whats this?" I asked with a beamused expression, taking the parcel.

"Open it!" I ripped off the paper and it was a box.

"You got me a box?" I joked, sitting down and opening it. I gasped. Inside was a stack of parchment, two quills and a new bottle of ink. I looked up at Will.

"For me?"

"Duh. I thought that you could use it," I set down the box and jumped up, hugging him.

"Thanks so much!" I squealed, after giving him a death grip hug. I let go and he rubbed his neck.

"Ouch." I snorted, and looked down at the writing tools again.

"Wow. Really, thanks."

"No prob. I'll see you around then." He turned and walked out of my cabin. I stood there staring after him, wondering what possesed him to get me those things. I cleared off my desk, and put away my new presents. Then, I gathered all of my dirty things to go wash up on deck.

I hated washing the clothes. You had to take a pole, lower them down, dunk them in the sea water, then scrub them a bit. It was a long, invloved process that left your hands sore and your clothes stiff and gritty with salt...But it had to be done.

I was standing, leaning over the railing at the very front of the ship, just by the figure head when like people always do, I heard footsteps.

"Need help?" Jacks voice came from behind me. I shook my head no, and straightened up, hauling my clothes up with me.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked.

"Clothes. But, if there is any other way, please, tell me." Jack's eyes widened.

"There is...Make someone else do it. I betcha if you asked anyone on the ship, they would do them for you."

"Nah," I said, wringing out my pants. "I don't want someone cleaning my knickers for me. I can do it, its just a pain in the arse." Jack laughed, and leisurly leaned against the railing.

"So, what are your plans for dinner?" He asked, plucking at a spot on his jacket.

"Um...eating?"

"Ha. Why don't you have it in me room with me, eh? I think it would be nice." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Why not."

"Fine." Jack gave me a sexy grin and sauntered off. I shook my head and collected all of the wet clothes. As I was walking back to my cabin, I noticed some raised voices in the galley. My curiosity took over and I snuck in, unnoticed into the kitchen. It was Will and Elizabeth.

"You haven't been paying attention to me!" Elizabeth whined and paced the kitchen. Will stood still by the wash basin we did the dishes in, face like stone.

"I have other duties other than doting on you, Elizabeth." He said cooly. "Jack has been demanding of my time, and he wanted me to help teach Coralie to swordfight."

"Coralie!" She shrieked, standing still. "Your teaching that pathetic"

"You learned to defend yourself, just as she needs to." Will said calmly over her ravings. "It is after all what needs to be done. You didn't object when you learned. Why are you afraid of her?"

"I am not afraid of that whore. I would just love to gouge her eyes out though. Those stupid pathetic green eyes that are too big for her head. She doesn't have what it takes to be a pirate!" Elizabeth screamed.

"And neither, apparently, do you." Will said, starting to walk towards the door. "That is why you are going to be deposited in England, where perhaps you will find that life...better suited, shall we say, for your...attitude." Will walked out, glanced at me, and winked. I stared after him, and Elizabeth finally saw me.

"YOU!" She screamed, charging towards me, face of thunder.

"Me."

"Your dead." She spat, stopping right in front of me, her face inches away from mine. I looked around as if amazed.

"Funny, you'd think I'd have stopped walking around."

"This is all your doing!" I rolled my eyes theatrically and yawned as if bored. I turned on my heal and stalked away.

"I didn't say you could leave!" She called after me. I walked into my cabin, shutting the door. She flung it open and started to come towards me.

"Don't make me call Jack or Will." I said, backing away from her.

"Oh, yes. Call your little squad of protectors. They only like you because you are a "pretty face", and you knonw as soon as they bed you they are going to drop you off somewhere, just like me."

"Ah, there is where you are wrong Elizabeth," I said in a mystical voice. "_I am not YOU_." At the last word, I shoved her away from me and she went sprawling onto the floor. "AND DONT YOU EVER FORGET IT!" She lay there, staring up at me, eyes wide, and a look of frightenment on her face.

"If you ever, come near me again," I spat out at her. "I will kill you." David and Will came running into the room.

"Bloody hell!" David cursed. He ran forward and helped up Elizabeth. Will just watched them as they both walked out.

"I would bet Jack's gold teeth that they end up together." He said, shaking his head.

"Hey now!" Jack said loudly, waltzing into the room. "No one bets me teeth without me permission!" We all laughed.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Ok, Im going to put it to the vote...Who would the people rather Coral to end up with? Just lemme know who you think she should be with...Jack, or Will. **

Chapter Twelve: Happiness is a warm gun

I didn't dress fancy to go to Jack's room to eat. I barely even combed down my short hair. But I did give my face a good stare down in the mirror. My eyes seemed even bigger now that my hair was short. My lips, usually pressed to thinness, were a dull pink, and because I hadn't had that rich and heavy food I was used to at Court, my cheeks sunk in a bit, giving me a hollow look. I rolled my eyes and just turned away from the mirror. It never did me any good. I walked out of my cabin, slamming the door a little.

I had only been in the Captain's cabin once, and that was just to tell him some bullshit about the mast. I had stood there in the doorway the whole time. But now, as I stepped up to the door, and knocked, I knew it would be...different.

"Jack!" I called out, rapping loudly on the door. "Jack? Its me! Lemme in!" Still no answer. I took a few liberties and walked in. I was pissed at what I saw. He was living fancy! His cabin was like, five times bigger than mine, had a real bed with a down mattress, a loo with a tub that could fit like...three, and so many other things.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard Jack bellow, storming into the room.

"I was just waiting for you..." I stammered.

"So! You could have waited outside!" He screamed at me. I was starting to become afraid. I turned on my heal and fled out of his cabin and ran as fast as I could into mine. I slammed the door and locked it, as well as putting my chair under the knob. I sat there on the floor, shaking a bit. I was usually never afraid of people, but there was something in Jacks eyes that had scared me.

\\\/ 

We encountered a horrible storm that night. I, being of no use what-so-ever stayed in my cabin, occasionaly getting tossed around a bit. Once in my chair, the ship jerked so violently that I went flying across my room, hitting the wall with considerable force. After what seemed like a million years, there was a banging at my door, and it flew open. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

Jack was standing there, illuminated by a lightning strike, in my doorway.

"I'm not here to kill you." He said nasitly, and walked in, shutting the door.

"Go away." I gasped out, trying to catch my breath.

"Do you still want to learn how to shoot? Now is as good a time as any." I glared at him.

"The only thing I would shoot, Jack Sparrow, is you."

"Ah, happines is a warm gun, sweet Coralie." He said, giving me a sardonic smile. I was confused. He wasn't acting his normal Jack-like self.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, staring him down.

"Nothing. Cant someone be in a mood other than happy, or drunk?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Have you been doing drugs? Opium, or anything? For all I know, you could have gotten some Indian crap that short time we were in America. You are not yourself."

"Well now, your jest going to have to trust me, aint ya?" I stood up and walked towards him. My nose reached his mouth perfectly, and I gave a great sniff.

"You've been smoking the ganja!" I accused. He gave me an odd look. "What?" I asked exastperatly.

"I thought you were going to kiss me." He said in a deflated voice. I rolled my eyes, and surprising myself, I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a hard, yet short kiss.

"There." I turned away but he grabbed my arm and swung me back around, pushing me up againts the wall and kissing me long and softly. He lifted me up and we stood there for a moment, kissing, until I, like always, broke away.

"Jack!" I gasped, breaking away from his lucious lips.

"Hmm?" He asked, eyes still closed. I searched around for what to say, or do, then I slapped him. His eyes snapped open and he glared at me. "What was that for!" He demanded.

"I dunno!" I cried."I just dont know what to feel!" He sighed and let go of me, taking a step back to look me up and down.

"You can feel like, or love even. Distatse, or hate. But you dont need to be slapping me. What made you dispise affection so? I'm lucky to get a small peck off of you." I put my hands over my eyes, trying to think of proper words.

"My uncle was...overly affectionate when I was little." I finally admitted. I buried my face in my hands again. I felt Jacks strong hands gently pluck mine away from my screwed up face.

"Open your eyes." He said quitely. I slowly opened them, and saw he was inches away from my face.

"Did you ever tell anyone?" He asked, slowly.

"No."

"And this is the reason why you dont like affection." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes." I answered anyway.

"Hmm. Yes. Would you ever have sex again?" My mouth fell open.

"Thats it! Thats why you wanted to know about it all! So you can bed me! Elizabeth said this was going to happen. And its true! You just want to find a way into my knickers, so you can later drop me off at a port, just like you did to Elizabeth!" I screamed.

"First, I never bedded Elizabeth, nor do I ever want to. Secondly, it was a simple question, and if you had let me finish you would know why I wanted to know. And thirdly, David is going to accompany Elizabeth in England...they are engaged." I blinked a few times, then found my tounge again.

"Why did you really want to know?" I asked calmly.

"Because you fool!" He cried out, almost laughing. "I wanted to know because I was thinking about askin you to maybe marry me, and I do want kids!." I almost swooned.

"I don't know if I feel exactly like that to you Jack..." I said meekly.

"Is there someone else?" He growled.

"Well, I mean, Will--"

"WILL!" He bellowed. He turned from me and stormed out of the cabin. I quickly followed him as he barged into Will's cabin. He pulled out his pistol.

"What the hell?" Will shouted, jumping up from his desk chair.

"You."

"Jack!" I screamed, beating on his back. "He doesn't know I feel that way! Dont be bloody trigger happy! Doing this is not going to win my favour." Jack slowly lowered his pistol, and gave a deep rattling sigh.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Will demanded. I noticed a letter on his desk that he had been writing. He saw me looking at it, and he snatched it up.

"Never mind." Jack mumbled and stalked out.

"What...?" Will directed to me. I shrugged, and went back to my cabin, and to a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter fourteen

**I thought about it, and I want to make one more story, then do all of the sequals at once. Ok? Ok. Also, I decided who she shall end up with. I wont say though.**

Chapter thirteen:

I woke up again the next morning to another apple on my night table. I started to wonder if they had some sort of poisen in them, and someone was slowly killing me. The thought repelled me, and I chucked the apple in the rubbish bin when I got up to go to the loo. I was still holding a grudge againts well...everybody.

"Can I come in?" Deracks deep voice sing-songed from my door.

"Yeah, sure." I called out, throwing on my robe. "Whadaya want?"

"I heard a lot of yelling last night, just wanting to make sure no one is going to die...or anything." He said, shrugging. I snorted.

"Yeah, there are some people who I wish would die."

"Like?"

"Just about everyone on this bloody ship!" I said gesturing widely with my arms. "Mr. Gibbs is afraid to come around me, Elizabeth is out to kill me, Cotton's bloody parrot wont shut the hell up, Will is so bloody forceful, Jack is confusing, David is too bloody proper, AnaMaria hates me for some bloody reason...is there anyone I've forgotten?" I asked, finally at the end of my tyrade.

"Me."

"Oh, well you keep to yourself mostly. I dont really hate you." He smiled, relieved. "Why did you care?"

"Well, let just put it this way, Coralie. I don't want to be on your bad side. Its bloody scary. I've seen how you handled yourself with Elizabeth, I dont want you pissed at me." I laughed...I mean really laughed at that. A man...afraid of me?

"Somebody is in a jolly mood." Jack said, striding hautily into my room.

"I didnt say you could come in." I said cooly.

"So? Its my ship...Im captain. I can do whatever I wish. What were you laughing at? I could use a good joke."

"Nothing." I said shortly.

"Hey, whats goin on here?" Will asked, coming in also.

"What is this, a party?" I cried, there were too many people on my small cabin. "Geeout!" I yelled, trying to shoo them away. "Go on! Shoo. _Allez loin vous merde!_" Why did I just said "you shit" in French? Jack threw his head back and laughed, Will raised an eyebrow, but Derack was the only one who moved towards the door.

"What the hell do you all want?" I asked wearily.

"Cant we come to see our favorite resident pirate lass?" Will asked in a mocking voice. Something was up. I looked at each one of their faces, eyes narrowed, hand on hips.

"Go away!" I said at last, frustrated. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Why?" Jack asked, smiling innocently. I knew not to believe his decieving looks.

"Because...I said so!"

"Whatever." Will murmerd and walked out. Derack followed, and only Jack stayed behind. I looked pointedly at the door, but he still stood there grinning like a fool.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Just to...talk?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because, you are always biting me bloody head off." He snapped. I was takenaback.

"Well excuse me." I snapped back. He turned around and walked out. "Coward." I mumbled. He stopped as if he heard me, but continued walking away. I walked out to go to the galley, but ran head long into Will.

"Shit, sorry." I mumbled, trying to untangle myself from him. He stopped me, and we stood there, staring at each other.

"...Will," I said, something in his eyes made me stop. As if attracted by magnets, our lips slowly moved towards each others. Just as they hit, I got shocked. I jerked away, and we busted up laughing.

"Im sorry," Will said, finally able to talk. I shook my head.

"S'okay." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. It was growing fast. He looked at me a moment.

"Your beautiful," he whispered. I looked up at his sultry eyes, and saw they were burning.

"Will, I...I mean..." I faltered. He put a finger to my lips.

"Dont say anything. It will lose any beauty. No one should say anything. Just let their actions talk for them." I closed my eyes and sighed. He gave me a small kiss on my forhead then I heard his footsteps die away.

I walked slowly back to my cabin, forgetting why I was going to go up to the deck. And, as if in a dream like state, I floated to the straight back chair by my desk, and sat down, a smile playing about my lips.

"THATS IT! IM GUNNA KILL HER!" I was quickly snapped out of my reverie by an angry and flushed Elizabeth storming into my cabin.

"You really should think about a calm life-style. All of this stress must be demanding on your health." I said calmly. I sat there, my posture straight, my poise unbreakable. I was once again, the cool courtier, a fine lady. Afterall, I did have royal blood in me, however minute.

"First you come here, with that sniveling brat. Then you steal my beau! And you take everyones attention. You are a lousey pirate. And now you have the whole goddamned ship hanging around your skirts! I hate you Coralie Gregory. I damn the day you came aboard." She shrieked, advancing to were I was sitting. I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out a pistol. She imediately stood still.

"I had once said that if you ever came near me again, I would not hesitate to shoot you. You seem to have forgotten that day though it wasnt that long ago. _Now_, I want you to tell me the truth." I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Jack and Will come running in. She didn't notice, however. Her full attention was on the barrel of the pistol on my hand.

"Did you kill Aaron?" I asked slowly. When she didn't answer, I cocked the pistol, and put my finger on the trigger. "_Did you kill Aaron?"_ I hissed again.

"Y..y...yes." She finnaly sputtered.

I gave a small smirk. "Anything else you would like to tell me?"

"No," She whispered. I nodded to Jack, and he rushed forward, seizing her by the shoulders and dragging her away. Will shook his head, sadly.

"I dont know why I went through all that trouble to save her." He said, in a defeated voice. I put the pistol back into the desk drawer.

"Well, at least you'll be rid of her soon enough." I sighed.

"Thank God."


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen?(not sure): The "L" word

We finally reached England again, but this time I didn't dissembark, because we werent here for pleasure, merely to drop off an unwanted person. Elizabeth was dragged off kicking and screaming by an unwilling Jack. I watched from the deck as she was dragged through the docks and dissapered in the streets. I gave Will and pitying look, but he shook his head.

"Dont. In fact, I dont care about her anymore." He said this so emphatically that I drew my head back, somewhat surprised at his tone. He gave a sad smile.

"But, you were thinking about getting engaged!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Coralie. You are still so young. You are still very unaware of the ways of this world. In a way, I admire that innocence. Even though you have gone through a couple months as a pirate, you still havent lost your childish innocent look." I could feel my face cloud over and I grew angry at that remark. Innocent? A child? I was almost eighteen! I was lucky not to be married and have three kids by now! He saw my expression go from pity to anger, and quickly tried to grasp my hand.

"Oh, shush. You know what I mean. Don't go into a rage, because I spoke the truth. Now, dont get mad at me," I reluctantly let him take my hand, and guid me to a secluded alcove on the deck.

"There is something I have been wanting to ask you. I have pieced two and two together after that nihgt Jack stormed in with you at his heels. What you said, 'He doesnt know how I feel', or something like that. Anyways, do you have an feelings for me?" I gulped. Did I? When I delved deep into my inner soul, and sought the truth, I realized...I did.

"Why, yes." I muttered. Will smiled, his eyes shinning bright.

"Coral, I...I love you." He whispered. My face broke out into a big smile. Ever so slowly, as if unsure, our faces moved towards each other and we kissed.

In the history of kisses there has only been around five, maybe six, that have been so pure, so passionate, so intence. This one, right now...between Will and myself, took the cake. His kiss left me breathless. It took a few moments for me to finally catch that breath he so wonderfully stole from me. When I opened my eyes, he was grinning also, his eyes dancing.

"I love you too," I breathed.

"Coral, will you marry me? Right now? We can run into London and find a paster. Please. Be my wife." I looked deep into his delicious eyes, wondering if I wanted to spend a lifetime with this man. _Yes._

"...Yes," I managed. He grabbed my hand and we flew down the gangplank and through the streets of London. Recklessly laughing and running. High on life and happiness...And that one drink we had in the galley. We soon found a small chapel and a paster who would marry us. As it came time for me to say, "I do." I felt sick, almost nervous, but smiled and said those two words that bound Will and myself forever. I was now Mrs. William Turner.

As we were exiting the chapel we saw what had to be a wedding party going in.

"Looks like someone had the same idea, eh?" I asked Will, all smiles. He kissed me long and hard, and we made our way through the streets of London.

We should have paid more attention to what was going on around us.

We should have been cautious.

We should have used the back alleys intsead of the main streets.

But we didn't.

With the sight of the docks in our vision we happily made our way back to the ship. Until that is, there was gunfire. Instinct told me to drop like a stone to the ground, and I did. Will went right besides me. There was only one shot. After five minutes and nothing, I sat up, and looked over at Will.

A scream so loud, so long, and so gutrenching escaped my lips. Will lay there, bleeding exceadingly. I quickly scrambled to his side, and grabbed his hand. He smiled weakly up at me. Tears dripped down my face and onto his.

"Dont..." He started to say, but I shushed him.

"Dont talk. Dont worry, Ill get help, or something." I looked at him. He was shot near the heart. The bullet most likely hit an artery.

"HELP!" I screamed. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" And thankfully out of the crowd of on lookers, Jack emerged. He looked from the sobbing me, to the almost dead Will and summoned two strong men. Together they carted Will back to the ship.

"Why are you taking him to the ship?" I screached. "He needs a doctor!" But they didnt pay attention to me. They set him down on his bunk in his cabin, and it turned out that one of the men who helped carry him was a doctor.

Jack dragged me out of the room, and they shut, and locked the door behind us.

"Turn me loose!" I demanded, kicking and trying to break free of Jack's grasp.

"Why do you care so much for Turner?" He demanded. With a burst of strenght not my own, I managed to rip out of his grip and ran back to the docks and back into London. I grabbed at a passing man, and to him I must have looked crazy.

"Did you see the person who shot the man I was with?" I gasped.

"Why yes. He went that way." He pointed down an alleyway and I ran down it, skirts hiked up, thinking nothing but blind fury. As I finally reached the alley, I saw a man standing there.

"Finally, we havent seen each other in a while, Coralie." My mouth dropped open. It was Markus. He advanced towards me. I turned to run but he caught my blasted skirts and pulled me down to the ground. Something in me escaped and I let out a furious yell. I kicked him hard where it hurts, and grabbed the pistol from his belt pocket. I straightened up, and cocked the gun.

"Stupid girl," Markus spat. "You probably dont know how to use--" But I had fired. He fell to the ground in a heap...dead. I dropped the gun and went running back to the ship, not looking anywhere but my destination.

I finally skidded to a halt outside of Will's door just as the doctor came out, whipping his bloody hands on a rag.

"He'll live," He said wearily. I fell to the floor sobbing. I couldn't help it.

Inside me, all of the moments between Will and I. I finally saw that I had loved him for some time...and I almost lost him. I must have passed out, because that all I rememberd. I had dreams about Will and I. They were filled with straberry fields and laughter.

**(a/n: Im not done! I still have a few more chappys!)**


End file.
